


Still Water

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [34]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Episode: s05e21 Meridian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel was gone, leaving nothing behind except one brief breeze in a corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt, breeze, for charloft's 100 drabbles of summer (2013) and previously posted on LJ and DW.

The lake was still and silent. Jack sat, just as still, just as silent, fishing pole laying abandoned beside him on the small dock.

This downtime was supposed to be about picking up the pieces and redefining SG1. But Carter had headed off to California and Teal’c was visiting Ry’ac. Jack should’ve stopped them, maybe invited them up to the cabin with him, but he really couldn’t care right now.

Daniel was gone, leaving nothing behind except one brief breeze in a corridor.

So Jack sat and stared at the lake, waiting for just one ripple in the smooth surface.


End file.
